Rosewood Cove
by SilvanCleo
Summary: POTC:: Elizabeth and Will's differences separate them - will she be able to forgive him for what he's done?
1. ch 1

  
The Rosewood Cove :: Part 1  
SilvanCleo  
(NC-17)  


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: This is based on Pirates of the Caribbean promos I've seen only, so some things would be different from the movie obviously. I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner but the rest of the characters are mine.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
It was a relatively quiet afternoon because the half dozen farmhands who worked at the property had traveled into town with her parents and two younger sisters. Beth pushed back her white sleeves and bent over continued her arduous task in the sweltering midday sun that lifted wavy lines from the hot dry ground. She wiped the drops of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and continued lifting and lowering the handle in succession, drawing water deep from the well underneath the wooden platform on which she stood.   
  
She had decided to stay home that Sunday afternoon, which meant automatically volunteering herself to washing floors, windows, and walls and then having dinner done by dusk when the rest of the family returned. It was a welcome change from the monotonous inactivity that proper girls like she and her sisters were meant to perform.   
  
Watching the thick stream of cool water splashing down into the wooden bucket, she judged when it was just heavy enough for her to stagger back into the house with and so pulled it down from the pump. She bent over and lifting the handle with both hands, let the bucket come to rest against the dress between her legs, steadying it so she would return with more water in the bucket than on the ground.   
  
She'd made it about half way back to the front door when she looked over her shoulder and saw the smoky cloud of dirt drifting towards her from the road wagons took heading into town. The heat made Beth move slower, being in the thick blue dress made it even worse, so by the time she had made it to the front porch, black horse hooves had come to a stop along the road right outside the house.   
  
"You there, old woman, my horse and I are requiring water." Atop the grayish horse rode a man dressed all in black that had now accumulated a layer of dingy dirt, but the condescending tone in his voice remained.   
  
Carefully taking one step at a time, Beth lowered the bucket onto the porch planks and stood up straight, showing she was not the hunched over, elderly woman she had appeared to be just seconds previous. She began back down the stairs towards the pump.   
  
"Oh, my lady, forgive me!" he cried leaping down from his high seat.   
  
"No no, it's fine," Beth replied rolling her shoulders back.   
  
"Please, let me do it," he said grasping for the handle, pushing her hand away. Beth lifted an eyebrow and then finally looked up into the deceptively stormy eyes of Jack Sparrow. The man must have been ten years her senior, yet he still flashed a coy, boyish grin at her before he bent over and began pumping.   
  
Beth watched him work silently, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something about how he moved, the tone in his rough voice, the dark look in her eyes that left her unable to resist asking, "Who are you?"   
  
He splashed water onto his face, letting beads of liquid run over his tanned skin, down his throat to his chest where the first several buttons of his white shirt under the black coat was left unbuttoned.   
  
"Oh, ow that stings," he said blinking hard with a slight smile forming at the corners of his mouth once he looked up at her again.   
  
"What does?" Her standoffishness was suddenly replaced by concern.   
  
"All that dirt from the road seems to have gone into me eyes."   
  
"Here," she answered quickly, picking up two handfuls of her skirt and lifting it to him. He buried his face in the thick folds of her dress and rubbed the sand from his eyes. "Better?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder but realizing what she was doing, took it back.   
  
Handing the fabric back to her which she just let fall again so it swayed against her legs, his features lifted when he smiled. "Much better. Thank you. And to repay a kindness with a kindness, you asked who I was... Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and I was headed back to my ship just now. I was just visitin' me sick grandmother."   
  
"Your grandmother," she repeated, hiding a smile behind her fingers.   
  
"Yes. What's so funny about that?"   
  
"Nothing," she said managing to repress the urge to laugh out loud.   
  
"No no, I'd say there's somethin'. I can see it in your eyes," he answered with a sharp gaze but a playful edge to his voice.   
  
"You just don't look the type to be visiting a grandmother is all."   
  
"No? Everybody's got a grandmother. Haven't you a grandmother?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Well all right then."   
  
"So where are you headed after you leave here?" she asked since he was divulging information anyway.   
  
"Oh," he began looking off into the distance as he tucked his thumb under his belt, "I don't know. Out to sea somewhere. Doesn't really matter. The "Endeavor" will go anywhere so long as there's green waters and a decent wind."   
  
"That sounds wonderful."   
  
His gaze returned back to hers and he nodded. "Aye, it is. You know, I'd wager you'd really like it. Couldn't be any more borin' than what you're dealin' with here."   
  
She laughed lightly. "You're probably right. Well next time I'm in town, I'll drop by the docks and say hello."   
  
He cringed and shook his head. "I dare say we won't be headin' back this way for quite some time."   
  
"Oh, well if you're in town then..." she half suggested to which he nodded. After that, they said their brief good-byes, he leapt onto his horse and continued down the sweltering trail. The rest of the day as she worked she could not help but think of the man with disturbingly dark eyes and tanned skin.   
  
***   
  
  
  
Late in the evening after dinner done and dishes were washed, Sarah, the youngest sister of the three found Beth in her usual spot out on the porch swing. The seventeen year old with strawberry blonde ringlets that she kept curled tightly around her face slid in next to her sister when the swing slowed.   
  
Something looked unusual about her older sister, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Although she had her needlework on her lap as always, she was not working on it, but instead looking out over the field sparkling with the green glow of fireflies looking for a mate.   
  
"How did you do today?" Sarah asked, interrupting the silence between them, although the night still hummed with the chirping of crickets.   
  
"Just fine," Beth replied nodding before she picked up her needle again.   
  
"You're terribly quiet tonight. You know how annoying that is right?" Sarah sounded frustrated and the dark-haired woman could not help but smile at her sister.   
  
"Everything's fine, Sarah," she said lifting her green eyes from her work for a moment. "I've just been thinking..."   
  
Sarah frowned and patted her sister on the knee condescendingly. "Sometimes I think you think too much."   
  
"Oh do I?" she laughed lightly, bouncing her knee so she'd take her hand off. "You don't seem to think so when I'm doing your school work."   
  
"What's it about then, Bethy?" she asked quickly changing the line of her argument.   
  
"I was just thinking about a change in venue."   
  
"Venue?" the blonde asked lifting an eyebrow. "I thought we'd been through this already, Bethy. You shouldn't worry so much. Father's found you a husband so then you'll never have to leave this place. He'll build you a house right on the edge of the lake. And I just know you'll make an amazing mother."   
  
Sarah sighed and put her head on her sister's shoulder, thinking of what the future held in store for them. She actually envied Beth because it was more likely than not that she would get married before the younger of the two. Although Sarah thought to herself, Beth was not as quick as Margaret, the middle child, who was already living with her husband down by the creek.   
  
Beth began rocking the swing back and forth again with Sarah still holding onto her arm. Lost in her own thoughts, Sarah did not recognize the pensive mood of her sister any longer, but instead wondered if perhaps the friendly Mr. Dishelm would dance with her at the church festival next weekend.   
  
*   
  
Beth slipped past her sister's bedroom as she slept and on long legs, moved silently through the dark house, careful to shut the door softly behind her. Hearing her own pulse beating above the noise of cricket chirping, she stepped into the barn and selected a horse from the lot. Within moments, she and the light brown horse emerged from the large wooden doors, at first trotting lightly out to the trail, but once they arrived at the dusty path, she dug her heel into the animal's side and it leapt forward in a furious dash.   
  
*   
  
"Oh aye, Will you shoulda seen her," Jack said leaning over the edge of the boat to see the rest of the crew was loading for their late departure. "She had such beautiful green eyes, her smooth skin, curves in all the best places, and oh, her lips... It was like heaven had opened up and..."   
  
"You're hopeless," Will Turner said shaking his head as he continued his work, looping a rope around in a circle on the deck.   
  
The Captain sighed at his disillusioned mate with shoulder length black hair that was pulled back. If anyone was hopeless, it was Will. "Looks like a storm's coming," he said nodding off to sea where menacing clouds rolled in.   
  
"Think it'll hinder our departure?" asked the comfortably dressed twenty- six year old in dark pants, a white nearly unbuttoned shirt and brown vest.   
  
The elder of the two, had been through enough storms to know better. "No, we'll do fine."   
  
A short, red haired man who appeared to be as round as he was tall fished out a golden pocket watch from his grey suit. "All right boys, now you're sure you've nothing else illegal on board?   
  
"No sir," Will replied shortly but Jack opened his mouth dramatically as if he'd taken offense.   
  
"Why sir, those weapons were not illegal. They were a gift from my grandmother!"   
  
The red haired man nearly rolled his eyes, but he was tired and in no mood for games. "Be that as it may," he sighed, "we're still confiscating the weapons. Other than that you're free to go."   
  
The Captain was about to reply with sharp words but Will stepped in with his perpetually calming demeanor. "Thank you sir. Goodnight."   
  
The moment the red haired inspector had stepped off the boat, shouts of the men on board resonated through the silent night as they called out to each other to man the rigging and watch the sails.   
  
Beth jumped hearing the vessel creaking and moaning in protest of it's forward motion into the dark water. She dared to look out from her hiding spot underneath the folded sails, managing to catch a glimpse of the torches still lit on shore becoming smaller and smaller.   
  
Just then the weight of what she'd just done fell on her. It was so totally unlike her to do something so ridiculously impulsive. She was always the reasonable one, but now she had to face it. She was a stow-away on the "Endeavor" and there was no way off the boat other than a long swim back to the shore. In the dark.   
  
It had originally been her intent to explain to Jack Sparrow exactly what was going on and then ask if she could take him up on his offer to see those green sea waters. But she hadn't the time to approach him because once she was on board, she saw the red-haired man, who was a very good friend of her father, come around the corner and she was forced to duck behind the sails.   
  
Peering out, she noticed there looked like a doorway in the floor of the deck which she assumed must have been the way to the cabins below. When the men all sat down and began playing cards by the moonlight assisted by several strategically placed lamps, she leapt towards the entrance and slipped down onto the dark staircase.   
  
*   
  
"It's good to let the salty sea air into your lungs again," Jack said, slapping Will on the back, neither of which had joined in card playing, electing instead to look out over the black water reflecting drops of moonlight on it's undulating surface.   
  
Will Turner nodded slowly with a look of perpetual concern written across his furrowed brow. "Sure..." he replied after a long moment.   
  
The Captain sighed loudly. "Can't you even pretend to be happy once in awhile?"   
  
The younger of the two nodded ahead of them. "Not with that storm coming."   
  
*   
  
Beth panicked seeing water flooding down the stairs and pooling around her feet so she ran back up onto the deck. Hard rain pelted down all around, stinging her skin everywhere the cold drops touched. She almost fell over as the boat rocked back and forth, plunging down into the torrid sea making dark waves crash onto the deck.   
  
Men ran across the breadth of the ship, pulling down masts and securing spars, all too busy to notice her grasping for one of the loosened ropes as tightly as she could before another swell rocked the boat nearly onto it's side. Coughing and gasping for air, she clutched onto the rope and hoped she would not be swept overboard.   
  
"Hey you, over there!" Will shouted, raising his voice above the crashing waves. Pulling a seaman up from falling overboard, he'd glanced over his shoulder and saw a boy clutching to the rope near the edge of the other side. "Tie that down and get away from there!"   
  
She didn't listen, but continued to hang on until a rumble and crack of thunder made the whole ship shudder. She jumped, releasing her grip for a fraction of a second and when the next wave broke, she was pulled with it.   
  
She didn't have time to scream when the sea enclosed around her, nor when Will, holding onto the rigging with one hand, reached out and grabbed her wrist with the other.   
  
"Are you all right?" Will barked when the boat righted itself temporarily.   
  
With his long fingers still gripping onto her, he watched the "boy" try to catch their breath. She was dressed in a similar fashion as he since she visited his cabin and sought out a disguise.   
  
"Wait a minute..." he thought out loud grabbing a hold of her shirt, "these are my clothes. Jack!" Will grabbed the back of her dark hair, which was tucked into the back of the shirt, and pulled her head back, rendering her immobile.   
  
The Captain stood seemingly unaffected by the storm, in the middle of the deck with his hands on his hips. "Yes, what is it Will?"   
  
"Stow-away!" he shouted making a large pointing motion to the boy he'd captured.   
  
"What?" Jack cried back shrugging and putting his hand up to his ear.   
  
"Stow-away!" he pointed again. She squirmed about to get him to release his hold, but he just twisted his hand tighter into her hair, making her cry out in pain.   
  
"Oh!" Jack finally understood and then made a waving motion with the back of his hand. "You take care of it. We've got things taken care of here."   
  
"You're coming with me," Will hissed dragging Beth back to him. Not knowing what he had planned, nor caring really, she made a final effort and thrust her elbow into his stomach as hard as she could.   
  
He hadn't expected it, so she had time to move just out of his reach. Coming back though, she reached back and with all of her strength swung at him. The ring on her right hand connected with his jaw making a 'pop' sound. He backed away reflexively grabbing the side of his face in pain, but he quickly recovered.   
  
Leaping at the "boy" in his clothes, Will caught her by the collar and pulled her backwards as she tried to dash back down the stairs. She held onto the railing as he pulled, wanting to run rather than stay any longer and fight it out.   
  
Finding the hand that had struck him, he pulled it tight behind her back. She stopped moving and held her breath feeling the muscles in her back and arm beginning to seize from the strain and the stinging cold. She couldn't help but lean back against him just so that his grip was not so severe.   
  
"Downstairs," he said in a deadly serious tone to which she replied in acquiescence. She lead the way back down into the dark, but he pushed her in the right direction towards his room. He wanted his clothes back. Then to the brig.   
  
Shoving her into his first mate's cabin, she stumbled forward and fell onto his bed. He shut the door firmly behind them and turned up the lamp only slightly illuminating the room's rich rosewood walls.   
  
Looking up at him through the curtain of hair covering her face, she shuddered seeing the cold glare of his near black eyes. She might have found more warmth by throwing herself into the thrashing water surrounding the ship than she did in the cove's small space.   
  
"No no, get off my bed. I have to sleep there and I don't want it all wet." He reached forward and wrapped a harsh hand around her upper arm, pulling her up again. "Now, I want my clothes."   
  
She didn't dare respond, so let her hair continue to rain down in front of her face. She was soaked, hurt, all but alone on this boat, and didn't know if more pain was meant to come with the interrogation.   
  
His lanky stature towered above her as he waited silently for an answer. Drips of water splashed down from the curls of his dark hair and the sleeves of the gauzy shirt that clung to his taut physique, onto the wooden planks of the floor. She recognized now that his deceptively thin body possessed the strength to easily overpower her, but still she quietly resisted. "No," she answered finally.   
  
"No," he repeated. "You're a thief and you will give back what is not yours." With both hands he harshly grabbed at her shirt and vest.   
  
"No, wait, stop... I... can't breathe," she barely was able to whisper.   
  
"What?" he asked pushing the dark hair away from her face. It was the first their eyes had actually met, but immediately recognized the raw fear in her green pools.   
  
"Corset..."   
  
"What?" he asked again with a furrowed brow. He allowed one of his hands to be taken and placed against the rigid bodice that was strapped tightly to her body.   
  
He noticed the crimson liquid on his hand when he touched her again. Every time she breathed, the piece of whalebone that had snapped during the struggle dug into her side, slicing into her already tender skin, making blood seep through the fabric.   
  
The red on his hands was the least of her concern, gasping for breath that would not come. Feeling light headed, she swayed but he collected her in his arms and splayed her back over the bed. Collecting the fabric in his hands, he pulled apart her shirt and pushed it, vest and all, off her shoulders, revealing the corset she wore underneath. In one swift motion, he leapt onto the bed, pushed her onto her stomach and then with a knee pressed to her side, set to work on the knotted laces.   
  
Long fingers worked quickly to untie the long strings, and then he furiously ripped the laces from the riveted holes down her back until finally he could pull the whole corset apart. Pulling the thing out from underneath her, he tossed it onto the chair where she'd left the dress she'd apparently been wearing when she came onboard earlier.   
  
Only seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity before she was able to draw a deep breath. With one hand against the small of her back, he pressed his fingertips against the front of her shoulder with the other, and carefully turned her back over.   
  
He pushed the hair away from her face and then left a hand on her abdomen, waiting to see if she could breathe from her diaphragm.   
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. "That was terrible."   
  
She looked up at him momentarily before she closed her eyes and focused all of her remaining energy on taking air into her lungs. "I know," he said to the ceiling, settling down beside her.   
  
Once the dizziness subsided a bit, she became aware of the cold that crept in around her. Trying not to move too much, she crossed her forearms over her bare breasts, covering her erect nipples that she suspected he'd already taken full notice of.   
  
"Oh, here." He grasped for the shirt he'd torn from her and handed it back so she could cover herself again. Without saying another word, he stood up, stalked across the room and opened the door. With wide eyes, she sat up and leaned back against one of her bent arms for balance.   
  
Momentarilly he returned with several short bottles pressed against his body with one arm and what looked like bandages draped over the other. Setting everything on the table, he was about to walk towards her, but the boat tilted violently, making the bottles tip over and begin rolling across the table, but he managed to catch them before they fell to the floor.   
  
Pivoting on his heel, he jerked the pillow from his bed, set it in the chair, and then placed the bottles there so they wouldn't roll away. She noticed despite his height, he still moved very fluidly, almost gracefully, she thought to herself.   
  
Her interest in him fled from her mind the moment his dark gaze returned to her though.   
  
Seeing her struggling to back away from him on the bed, he shook his head and came down on a knee in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you. At least not anymore than I already have."   
  
"What... are you doing?" she asked apprehensively, seeing he obviously wanted to touch her.   
  
"You're bleeding, now let me see."   
  
He peeled back the blood stained shirt draped over her front but she pushed him away and tried to sit up. "It's fine," she told him in all seriousness.   
  
"No it's not," he said peeking underneath her shirt again. Without warning, he thrust his thumb and forefinger deep into the gushing wound. The small room filled with her horrified cry. Clawing her fingernails into his wrist, she pulled it away but he would not leave the broken piece of corset in her. Another scream slipped past her lips, feeling this time she'd caused the stabbing pain herself by sliding his wet fingers out of her.   
  
"I got it," he showed her the smeared piece of jagged bone between his fingers.   
  
She laid back against the bed, breathing hard from the burning waves of pain slamming into her body. She sucked on her lower lip, trying not to allow herself to give in to what she was feeling. Shortly he was able to get the bleeding under control by pressing hard against her, which still made her moan and try to slink away from him.   
  
Eventually she gave in to the fact that it was going to hurt until he was done with the bandages, so her features became still as she waited. When he glanced up, surprised she was no longer resisting, he could not help but cringe seeing her long black eyelashes were wet with silent tears.   
  
"There," he sighed, when he was finished. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and nodded when her sparkling eyes found his dark gaze.   
  
"Thank you," she nearly whispered, pushing away the tears with her fingertips.   
  
"Oh no."   
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" She sat up uncomfortably and he helped a little by reaching around and placing a hand against her back. He took her hand and turned it slightly to take a better look.   
  
"Damnit!" she exclaimed, wincing and taking her hand back.   
  
She opened one eye and looked up at him. He appeared surprised at first but it faded away into a smile which lifted his otherwise deadly serious features. "You do have a wicked right jab," he said taking her hand and gently laying it over his long fingers. He could see her knuckles were already turning black and blue. "Looks like you've dislocated a couple of fingers."   
  
"I have?" she asked leaning in to examine her hand as he had done. Looking back up at him, she smiled coyly. "That was a pretty good hit though, wasn't it."   
  
"Yes, I'd say so," he replied, touching over the bruise on his cheek with the back of his hand. "These fingers are going to need to be reset."   
  
She examined it once more, seeing it was beginning to swell where it was bruising. "This is really going to sting isn't it?"   
  
"It's going to hurt like a bitch."   
  
She laughed lightly despite the ache. She'd never been able to experience brutal honesty like that. Thinking about it now, all the politeness people used to cover the dark things that happened in the world made her rather sick.   
  
She lifted her throbbing hand to him so he motioned they both go sit down at the table.   
  
Laying her arm out across the smooth wood surface, he sat on the opposite side and held her wrist down firmly against the table. She bit her lower lip as he wrapped his fingers around one of hers.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked one final time.   
  
"Please," she asked, grabbing the hand that held onto her wrist, "be gentle."   
  
He looked up at her although kept his head down, showing genuine concern in his tensed brow. "I can try." Upon his last syllable, he pulled back quick and firmly until he heard a snap.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" she cried taking her hand back, protectively holding it close to her chest. "I thought you said you'd be gentle!"   
  
"I said I could try. I didn't say I would."   
  
She laughed and cursed under her breath before she gave her hand back. "All right, let's go again."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Her green eyes flashed at him. "Did you not just hear what I said? Finish this thing."   
  
He could not help but smile, seeing her fighting with herself, trying to convince herself there was no pain. Grabbing a hold of her other finger, he was quicker this time and the pop of the joint was not so loud as the first, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any worse.   
  
"Damn... that stings!" she half laughed, half cried taking her hand back momentarily before he peeled it away from her to make sure everything looked okay.   
  
"Everything's back in place. Doesn't feel like anything is broken. You're lucky."   
  
She blew the fallen piece of hair away from her face and sat back in her chair. "Doesn't feel like I'm very lucky at the moment."   
  
"I'd believe it. I'm sorry I hurt you earlier."   
  
"Hurt me?" she breathed. She thought for a long moment, unable to say anything, but she found she was actually touched that he would apologize. "You didn't know..."   
  
Her vision became hazy as she tried to fight back sudden tears, but still one rolled down her cheek.   
  
"I take that back," he added, running a thumb over her cheek, "I should say I'm sorry for scaring you."   
  
"Oh no, it's fine."   
  
"No it's not."   
  
Allowing the ache to rise up inside, she began to cry but dropped her head so the curtain of hair would cover her face. At least she didn't have to see his brown eyes staring back at her. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I can't stay here. I can't go home..."   
  
A long fingered hand stroked the back of her neck lightly when she sniffed to keep back tears. His eyes lowered thinking of how he'd pulled so hard on her long dark hair that now cascaded down the front of her shoulders and fell half way down her back.   
  
"What are you doing here?" His dark brown eyes touched momentarily over her uncovered shoulder, noticing a bruise forming on her smooth skin from the tussle earlier.   
  
"Escaping unwanted marriage," she said quietly, and then out of force of habit, continued making small conversation. "You?"   
  
"The same actually."   
  
"I know your Captain... Jack. I just thought..."   
  
"I don't know what the hell you were thinking. You could have been killed."   
  
She laughed nervously, hearing his words but still really thinking about how close she'd come to apparent disaster just a few minutes previous. "Well," she answered him finally, "I am new here."   
  
She had hoped her words would make the situation a bit lighter, but the deep look in his brown eyes showed that he was very serious. "You're bleeding there," she said nodding at him. She ran her thumb over the dark red liquid at the corner of his mouth and then showed it to him.   
  
"So I am," he replied, turning her hand a little to take a better look.   
  
She stared at him for a long moment. He had quite possibly the most perfect mouth she'd ever seen. In fact, she thought to herself, taking in the perfect lines of his nose, his high cheekbones, and jawline, the way he arched one eyebrow at her, and the intensity of his dark stare, he was altogether perfect.   
  
"Your hand. It really hurts doesn't it?" he retorted, making her move away.   
  
"No," she answered fervently. "It is fine."   
  
"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're about to cry again."   
  
"Oh my that's going to be a nasty bruise," she pushed back verbally. Running her fingertips over his jaw, she turned his head to take a better look at his cheekbone.   
  
"It'll be fine."   
  
"Now who's not telling the truth?" She smiled at him.   
  
His brown eyes smiled back at her and he nodded. She got the feeling this was a man who didn't smile too often. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she just sensed behind his self-assured exterior was something she might be interested in seeing.   
  
Feeling the sting returning to her side, she decided to stand and lean back against the wall. There was just something intriguing about him, she thought to herself, as he moved around the room putting things away. Opening one of his already raided drawers, he drew out another shirt and rather nonchalantly handed it to her. Peeling away the bloody fabric from her skin, she gave him back the first by laying it over his outstretched arm before she slipped into the warm, dry one she'd just received.   
  
She pulled the collar up around her neck and sighed. It was amazing how such a small gesture could mean so much. Hearing her sigh audibly, he looked over his shoulder for a moment, and watched long enough for her to flash questioning green eyes at him.   
  
Will glided across the room towards her but this time she did not recoil. A bit surprised to see her resolve, he reached up and pushed a damp lock of fallen hair away from her face, eliciting a subtle smile across her soft lips.   
  
He assured her of nothing, a stranger's eyes looked back into hers, yet somehow a pressing desire roared into her being.   
  
Stroking her fingertips over his cheek drew him close, and without giving it another thought, his lips found hers. She kissed him hungrily, tasting blood from being struck earlier.   
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked, whimpering when his tall frame bent slightly and kissed her neck.   
  
"Hurt me?" he repeated, lifting an eyebrow at her when he stood up again. "It would take a lot to do that," he said slipping his hand behind her neck, making her head fall back into it so he could place his lips against hers again.   
  
So overtaken by the heat her whole body was experiencing, she held onto the front of his vest with her uninjured hand to keep him from leaving and to keep herself from giving in to her weak legs. His long arms came around her body and almost immediately she felt as if she were melting everywhere he touched. As his warm lips found her neck again, she found it simply impossible to keep her head up under her own power, so she let it fall back, also allowing him to place kisses down her throat. His fingertips trailed along her collarbone, over her shoulder and it was then that she stopped wondering how she was standing on her own any longer. If he was really holding her up as his kisses and hands danced over her skin, he never said anything of it.   
  
She ran her hand through the wet curls of his shoulder length black hair, closing her eyes, entirely focusing on the waves of tension created every time he kissed her, each time more deeply, pulling her body closer. She giggled feeling him nip playfully at her neck, but it was when his tongue darted out of his mouth over the exposed curve of her breast that she gasped sharply.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately backing away.   
  
She looked as shocked as he did when they parted. "I'm all right," she replied, stressing each syllable.   
  
"I promise I'll be gentle," he breathed, brushing his lips teasingly against hers.   
  
"No," she answered, barely able to speak, "no don't be." She slipped her hands inside his shirt and over his broad shoulders, moaning softly when his tongue found her neck.   
  
He smiled against her skin, knowing he would not fulfill her request. She flinched every time he even accidentally brushed a hand against her side. He refused to inflict any more pain in addition to what she was already experiencing, but he didn't tell her that.   
  
*****   
  
She reached for the pillows above her head, digging her nails into the fabric and gripped onto the tousled sheets with her curled toes, tilting her hips downward as her back arched up from the bed. She flinched when her muscles contracted, but only a false release, making it just that much more unbearable. He looked up over the line of her amazing body, in-between her breasts that rose and fell just opposite the rocking of her hips, to her shimmering face. Her cheeks were a rosy hue and she bit on her lower lip. The look on her face though most interested him, because she looked positively perplexed every time she whimpered.   
  
"No, you're just... agonizing... I..." she answered him, breathing hard.   
  
In that case, he'd performed just as planned, although it took longer than he had anticipated. He didn't mind though, quite to the contrary actually. It had been a long time since he'd met anyone with the sort of fiery intensity she had, and even longer since he'd been so completely captivated by one woman's radiance.   
  
It seemed almost cruel to keep her like this, so he decided to finish it. Running his tongue over her already wet skin, her throbbing nerves sent shock waves all over her body, eliciting a sharp cry, but still it was not enough. Barely grazing her hot skin he distracted her by sucking on her lower lip, just long enough to glide two slick fingers over the moist skin between her legs. First one and then the other of his long fingers slipped inside making her catch her breath.   
  
As if it were a reflex, her smooth legs wrapped around his strong yet thin frame and she was unwilling to let go. With one strong hand that he slid behind her back, he lifted her several inches from the bed. She came up just high enough to run her fingers through his black hair and kiss him deeply before pulling him back down again. Placing both hands on either sides of her head for leverage, he moved her whole body up against her and she clawed at the pillows above her head again.   
  
"Oh... my it's coming," she gasped rocking her hips very slowly up against him. Sensing too how very close she was, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently rolled the tip against his teeth. Just as he was about to begin the other, her head fell back and her legs closed tightly around him. She arched up against him, her breasts just grazing over his chest as she cried out from somewhere deep inside.   
  
Quickly rolling over, he managed to position her on top of him so that even as she continued to shake, her whole body riding wave after wave of releasing tension, he could still hold onto her without hurting her. Finally when she stopped moving against him, she took a deep breath and rested her cheek against his shoulder.   
  
"Am I supposed to go somewhere else now?" she asked, just then letting her mind return to the fact that she was initially meant to be his prisoner.   
  
"I think you can stay here, if you should like," he answered drawing her tousled hair away from her face with his fingertips.   
  
If she should like... she very nearly muttered, just then realizing the man she'd made love to three times that night had a name she was still unaware of. "Then I shall stay. But do tell me, where are you from?"   
  
"Can it wait until morning?"   
  
She smiled and placed a kiss against his skin. "I think it is morning."   
  
"So it is," he replied, noticing the sky just outside the small round window beginning to turn a light purple. "I'm Will Turner."   
  
She laughed out loud, appreciating the oddness of the situation. She very nearly felt the need to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Will. I'm Beth."   
  
He stroked her back gently and in a few moments, she could feel the slow even breathing of the sleeping man beneath her. She did not sleep until much later after he, wanting to rest in the quietness of the moment, but her mind not allowing her to do so.   
  
**   
  
Letting her senses taken in that which her consciousness did not, she felt the rhythmic motion of his chest under her hand when he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Listening carefully, she could hear his heartbeat and she could not help but smile and sigh contentedly. It felt like the perfect moment, having awoken warm lying wrapped up in his arms. She carefully lifted her head from his chest and placed one hand where her cheek had just been for balance to look up into his still features. His long dark waves of hair had been wet from the rainstorm from the night before, but had since dried when his head dropped down onto the pillow.   
  
Running her fingertips over his lips, she bent forward ever so slightly and kissed him gently, rousing him from his slumber.   
  
"Morning," she said pleasantly, grazing her lips just barely over his again.   
  
"Good morning," he answered with a smile, tilting his head down towards her. "How are you feeling?" he asked running a caressing thumb over her cheek.   
  
"I feel fine." Her features lifted into a smile before she took his hand and placed a kiss in his palm. He'd thought she was a pretty thing the night before, but now she was absolutely radiant. Her cheeks had a rosy pink hue,   
  
Her cheeks had a rosy pink hue, as did the lips that placed more fluttering kisses against his throat and shoulder. Something looked different about her eyes though, as they gazed back at him from behind long black eyelashes. He could not exactly place it, but he sensed something had changed that he should be aware of.   
  
"How is your hand?" he asked, making her take pause for a moment. She pressed two fingers against his lips and shook her head.   
  
"No no... We're not speaking of that. Shhh..." she hushed him removing her fingers and directing them back to her own lips. It appeared almost as if she were in thought as she ran her fingertips over her slight smile.   
  
"What is it?" he probed again. She came down closer to his face and looked deeply into his eyes one moment, and then squinted at him menacingly the next.   
  
"No more talking for you either." In one even motion, she positioned herself on top of him, at the same time darting her tongue over her teeth to lick his upper lip.   
  
"Beth, what are you doing?" he said, wondering how she was able to move with such grace considering all that had happened the night before. He had doubted it before, but could recognize clearly that dark gaze she reflected onto him.   
  
"You don't follow instructions," she grinned at him. "Do you trust me?"   
  
"Not for a moment."   
  
They both burst into laughter. He reached up, and slipped a hand into her hair, drawing her towards him for a long kiss. He'd finally found someone that could match his own fiery spirit. He could push and she would push right back. Initially she'd been a bit unsure of herself, but hearing the sultry tone in her voice now, matched with the spark in her green eyed gaze, it was apparent she'd found confidence to act as herself. This thought came to a screeching halt and his wide eyes flashed open just then realizing her warm hands had slipped down inside and were now firmly gripping his male member.   
  
"What..." was all he could gasp out before his whole body shuddered feeling her squeeze and massage him from base almost to tip, but not quite. His long fingers flew around one of her wrists, forcing her upward motion to a halt. With an arched eyebrow, she swept forward and enclosed the increasingly sensitized part which she had not yet touched within her moist warm mouth. She flicked her tongue over him and then sucked unsympathetically as a throaty moan came and he grew rigid in her hands.   
  
Sitting up, she teasingly ran her nails up and down him where there had been pressure before, making him actually thrust upwards to meet her. She ran her tongue over his nipple on the way back up to his face to regain his attention. "Had enough," she sighed but coyly. The darkness in her gaze was ever present hovering over his responsive body.   
  
He laughed a bit uncomfortably. "I don't think you understand..."   
  
"What I'm. doing here?" she finished for him. "What I'm doing to you?"   
  
He licked his lips and took a deep breath, attempting to regain some composure. "Yes, I don't think..."   
  
"You're right. You don't. You won't." Sliding back down his body a bit with her own created friction that made her sigh loudly. Her hands wrapped firmly around him again. He gasped and then clenched his jaw muscles, thinking punishing thoughts for letting the sound escape him when he felt his hard member being directed up against her hot, slippery folds. He could sense a constricted, dripping cavern which he was being nudged against but not allowed to enter. His breathing became shaky, because not just her hands were involved anymore and the weight of her body rocking rhythmically down against him. She relented a bit, allowing him to get a sense of his smooth, taut skin nestled and then tickled by the dark hair at her apex.   
  
She could feel his whole body very nearly entirely convulse every time she barely moved against him, making her smile. The expression faded, feeling his tight grip around her wrist again. "Will," she called out to him lightly. "What do you want, Will?"   
  
"Beth, oh, I..." he trailed off.   
  
"All right, Will. I'm going to end it." With that she rotated her hips a bit and rocked into him, letting him slide deep inside, well past the entrance to the narrow cavern.   
  
He groaned, beginning to move underneath of her, feeling her own small spasms taking in even more of him before she would close down tight around him. Once she stopped moving, she spoke to him again. "Will," he looked lost within himself, "Will I want you to look at me."   
  
Her voice was now gentle, very nearly loving save for the slight edge that still just barely remained. His wide eyes glanced up at her; he looked almost as if he were questioning why she had stopped. "Will, I want you to call out my name when you come into me. I want you to see me and know it is me making you feel this way." He'd run out of words, and was not even sure she'd let him speak anyway.   
  
As quickly as the calm had come, the heat returned and she growled at him, digging her fingers into his arms and shoulders as she accepted him into her over and over. She looked down and he appeared so lost in how his body was responding again. She moved quicker, feeling the time between spasms shortening until her muscles restricted either of their movement. She gasped for air, feeling her head begin to float just before the waves of release slammed into her. She just barely ground her hips against his, just delicately enough to keep the waves coming so that her whole body shook. Feeling his own pending release and unsatisfied by her own need to keep the swell of euphoria from ending, he thrust hard up into her, making her arch back and cry out just seconds before he came, filling her entirely with the salty liquid.   
  
She was still moaning, feeling the slowing waves crash onto her, when he slid his hand down between them and rubbed his fingers up against her, so that she rocked into his hand just before she was consumed once again.   
  
Left winded and nearly exhausted, she climbed off and lay down beside him. "So," she asked, looping the pinky finger of her uninjured hand around his as they both stared up at the ceiling, "where's this boat headed?"   
  


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3


	2. ch 2

  
The Rosewood Cove :: Part 2  
SilvanCleo  
(NC-17)  


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: This is based on Pirates of the Caribbean promos I've seen only, so some things would be different from the movie obviously. I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner but the rest of the characters are mine.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Will glanced over at her as she lie nearly breathless at his side. With her eyes now closed, no longer mesmerizing in their dark glare, he was able to watch the ragged rise and fall of her chest. She had the most beautiful breasts, he thought to himself, desiring nothing else but to hold them in his hands, to taste and tease the warm, supple curves, eliciting a whimper from her reddened lips and an electrified shudder from the rest of her body.   
  
As much as she thought she could dominate him, she still had been incredibly responsive. The skin of her smooth thighs had trembled under his touch, anticipating her body's submission into the waves of gripping orgasm she suffered helplessly against, simply because of his caressing fingertips.   
  
Beth linked a finger around one of his a moment ago, and he wondered why, considering how little they knew each other. But because she'd allowed him such a provocative diversion for the last several hours, he decided to allow it.   
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked standing up to get dressed.   
  
"No, not really," she replied pulling the blanket over herself now that the chill of the room had an effect again.   
  
"Even so," he continued, slipping into a shirt after his pants, "you'll really need to try to eat something. No good to get sick on these long excursions. I'll bring you back something later."   
  
Still fascinated by the fluid movement of his long body, she sat up and observed him quietly. She could not help but sigh a bit despondently seeing the well-defined muscles disappear under his clothes. Stepping towards her, he bent slightly and placed his hands on the bed so he could look into her eyes.   
  
"I need you to stay here until I can talk to the captain."   
  
She nodded in agreement. "What am I supposed to do here though? I assume there isn't a possibility of a hot bubble bath on this thing is there."   
  
"No, no there isn't," he chuckled before standing up straight again. "You stay, I'll be back," he repeated again before he disappeared out the small door, shutting it behind him.   
  
Glancing at the floor near the dark green upholstered chair, she wondered which clothes she should put on. It would be difficult to wear the dress considering how tight fitting the bodice was supposed to be, and she wasn't about to try the corset again.   
  
It seemed to have worked to her advantage when her hot body was driven by the throbbi­ng at her side in addition to the ache between her legs. Having her body already sensitized, it needed to be pushed just over the edge of pain into the healing swell of euphoria.   
  
But now that her skin was beginning to cool, and he was no longer there to take her mind off of it, the deep cut really began to sting again. With the dark grey blanket still cocooned completely around her, she pulled an edge over her head like a hood, and snuggled down into it for warmth. Still, the chilled air from the above deck swept down the stairs, seeping into all of the cabins below making her shake uncontrollably both from the ache and the cold.   
  
Knowing she'd have to stop this soon or else the wound would bleed profusely again, she thought of the only thing that had brought some small amount of relief earlier. Holding the blanket closed with one hand, she slid her hand down between her legs. Rubbing circles around her clit and then making long strokes, she could feel the wetness on her fingertips, sliding down between her fingers. Still somewhat shaky, she tried to remember what he had done, so plunged a middle finger deep into the center of her wetness, making her cry out and lay back. Her breathing began to quicken again, then thinking of Will's amazing tongue slipping inside of her, flicking over her clit. She purred thinking of his strong hand massaging her breast gently, until he got to the tip which he would lick. Releasing the blanket, her own injured hand flew to her breast as the other stroked hard against the current.   
  
"Will..." she moaned arching up, rocking her hips back, feeling how close she was to coming. "Yes... Will."   
  
"So you're sure this girl said she knows me?" Captain Jack asked, leading the way down the steps.   
  
"That's what she said," answered Will walking behind him, now with his shoulder length hair tied back.   
  
As they came to the first mate's door, Jack turned and his eyes became wide. "I don't remember talkin' to nobody, save the little girl at the farm the other day. But I can't imagine her comin' all this way..."   
  
Beth felt her muscles tightening fiercely, as she then just barely stroked with her fingertips. In the sudden release overtaking her whole body she cried out again, "Oh... Will!"   
  
In that second, the door was kicked in and both men leapt into the room with their swords drawn. They froze seeing the look of ecstasy across her radiant features. She was, apparently, totally lost in the passionate fantasy that consumed her.   
  
Being the first one to breathe again, Will turned blocking the Captain's view and placed his hand against his chest.   
  
"You, get out," Will told him making a "leave" motion with the back of his hand.   
  
"But no, but I..." Jack protested with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. He tried to peek around Will but instead got pushed right out the door and slammed it in his face.   
  
Jack's voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door calling out, "So you're not even going to introduce us?"   
  
By the time Will turned towards her again, she had the blanket half draped over her body and both hands covering her face. Coming back across the room, he sat on the edge of the bed and noticed she was still shaking.   
  
"Beth..." he called out, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist but she refused to let him take it away. "We thought you were in trouble."   
  
"It's not that."   
  
"Beth," he said her name gently again and this time she allowed her face to be seen. "What is it, what's wrong?"   
  
Cold tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She tried to collect her thoughts, pressing her palm against her forehead. "It just... I hurt and I... oh... and then you came in. And I'm so bloody embarrassed!" she sobbed, and then covered her face again.   
  
"Oh I see," he replied, allowing a smile that she would not see, but trying desperately to stifle laughing. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was really a beautiful thing I just witnessed there."   
  
"Oh?" she said hopefully, looking up at him then through glossy eyes.   
  
"Yes," he smiled, flashing perfect white teeth at her, "I just wished I could have been here to help."   
  
"Really?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, really," he laughed lightly, before taking the middle finger of her uninjured hand into his mouth. He slid her finger over his tongue as he pulled it out slowly, and she closed her eyes and shuddered. She tasted herself when he leaned in and kissed her deeply making her moan against his lips. She could feel she was being lifted just slightly off the bed towards him.   
  
She sighed when they parted. "I'm never like this."   
  
"Maybe it's time you started. You're good at it."   
  
"Thank you," she blushed a little.   
  
Having her move over a bit, he laid on his side next to her, and languidly stroked her cheek, her lips, pushed her hair back. She had nothing left to say, but just continued to watch him watching her with this warm smile in his eyes.   
  
"It really is quite flattering," he said stroking her neck.   
  
"Oh, we're back to that again," she said sounding half annoyed. He laughed lightly and she rolled in towards him, placing her forehead against his chest. He stroked her back over the blanket and suddenly realized how much he loved feeling her warm body pressed against his. It was somehow comforting to think that she might actually trust him, if even a bit.   
  
  


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3

  



	3. ch 3

  
The Rosewood Cove :: Part 3  
SilvanCleo  
(PG13)  


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: This is based on Pirates of the Caribbean promos I've seen only, so some things would be different from the movie obviously. I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner but the rest of the characters are mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thick fingers pushed back the silver strands of hair that flopped limply onto Christoph's tanned forehead. Many years of sun reflected off of the turbulent waves had scoured away his once youthful features, leaving harsh lines across his furrowed brow and around his small mouth, though his blue eyes were still sharp.   
  
"No, no, no boy. Not like 'at. Get back 'ere!" the man called out to Philip who was three decades his junior. Philip jumped when the older man barked and tried to refold the impossibly heavy fabric that was usually rigged as one of the main masts.   
  
"You'd think you'd figured out by now 'ow to store one of these 'ere things, my lad," Christoph said, taking the thick folds of fabric into his massive arms. He winked at Philip as he pushed past him to stow away the mast.   
  
The young man dressed in a once red now faded to light brown shirt and dark pants with a hole worn at the knee had heard the tone in Christoph's voice soften. It was Christoph's way of apologizing but he was not yet willing to accept it. He lowered his eyebrows, the same shade as his light blonde hair, and folded his arms across his chest showing visually he was not so quickly appeased as Christoph should like.   
  
Oblivious to Philip's physical cue, the silver haired man returned to his side and began pulling a thick rope, hand over hand, out of the water. Just as he was about to bark again, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the folded arms. His 6'3" frame straightened itself as he held the rope firmly in place against the edge of the ship.   
  
"What is it my boy?" Christoph asked trying not to sigh.   
  
Leaning against the edge, facing to the interior of the boat, Philip nodded starboard. "Looks like we're changin' directions," he noted flatly, seeing Will on the next level up engrossed and hovering over the table filled with maps and charts. Jack Sparrow paced back and forth behind his friend, waiting for Will's judgment call.   
  
"Wait a moment, what's all this then?" Christoph hissed to the man near him. Both stood in silent shock watching what appeared to be a dress floating across the deck with a woman inside of it. "Since when are we takin' on passengers?"   
  
"We're not," answered the boy turning around to tug on the wet rope, but Christoph's attention was elsewhere and did not help. Philip sighed loudly and looked up. "She's Will's." He paused, seeing his statement had made no effect. "Didn't you 'ear 'er screaming 'is name this morning?"   
  
"No." He watched silently as she ascended the stairs and came to stand next to Will near the table. Jack put his arms around Will and Beth and popped his head between them playfully. Her voice rose into distant laughter. The Captain bowed graciously, taking her hand to kiss it.   
  
Jack began back down the stairs, and shot a dark glance to the two men standing idly near the side. Both pretended to work until he disappeared onto the next lower level. Returning their attention to the two above, Philip and Christoph watched the silent show marked quite obviously by Will's own indifference to anything besides his work.   
  
"What'd she say?" Philip whispered, squinting, hoping to recognize the words falling off of her lips.   
  
"Not rightly sure."   
  
She said something to him again, looking most serious, so finally the lanky man put down his papers. In a smooth motion he slipped one hand behind her neck, into her dark hair. Her fingertips stroked over his cheek drawing him closer. As she closed her eyes, he leaned in a little and brushed his lips over hers but then in a surprising move, released her and backed up. He said something to her to make her fingers run nervously through her hair until she collected it all, letting the long dark strands fall over one shoulder.   
  
She nodded, looked down, even though he stepped towards her again with an outstretched hand, she still backed away from him and headed down the stairs.   
  
Christoph looked from Will, to the girl and then to Philip who was still watching the scene intently. "Mark me words, that'll be mine."   
  
The blonde shook his head and went back to the rope. "Don't do nothing hasty now."   
  
"No, not 'asty," he answered pulling the solidly coiled thread up from the water with little effort. "I had me eyes out for a situation like 'is one fur quite some time."   
  
***********   
  
With her arms out to the sides for balance, Beth stepped carefully down the ramp onto the long wooden platform where their ship had finally docked. She weaved in her heels, not used to being so motionless.   
  
"Looks like you'll need to be tradin' in your sea legs for some land farin' ones," Jack called down as he bounded down the plank towards her.   
  
"I think you could be right," she agreed putting her hands out again and planting her feet more than a shoulder width apart to steady herself.   
  
"And I'd just bet that a soft bed sounds good to ya," he smiled flashing several gold teeth.   
  
"It does."   
  
"And maybe a bath...?" he grinned even wider.   
  
"A bath?" she cooed.   
  
"Now now," he said taking her hand and looping her arm around his, "don't get all teary-eyed on me. You'll be neck deep in bubbles soon enough love."   
  
With that, they began down the narrow streets of Covington which were packed with their own sorts of waves of merchants and buyers.   
  
"Oh my goodness, look at all of the people," she said with wide eyes unable to take in all of the colors and movement and the thick smell of people mixed with sea air and fish, because he continued to hold onto her arm and push through the crowd.   
  
Jack Sparrow took pause when she became simply too interested in all that was going on to make any kind of forward motion at all, instead trying to pull him in the other direction. "Beth," he said coming close so she could hear him above prices being bartered and women calling out to their children. "Look like you've done this before."   
  
"What?" she finally asked turning to look at him.   
  
"Try to make it look like you've done this before, savvy?"   
  
"But I... haven't," she answered, mesmerized by a huge woman carrying two baskets, one under each arm, and another on her head filled with tiny biscuits.   
  
He couldn't help but smile. "I know you haven't... Oy watch it there mate!" Jack shouted when another man bumped into him trying to move a table. "Anyway, Beth, this ain't exactly any place you want to be recognized as a tourist. Pretend you know what you're doin'."   
  
She looked at him cautiously for a moment but then her expression lifted into a smile seeing he wasn't reprimanding her. "All right, so where are we headed?"   
  
"The Rusty Pebble. Isn't too much farther ahead," he answered pushing on.   
  
"Rusty... Pebble? But that doesn't make any sense at all."   
  
"I don't make the rules lass... hell I don't even enforce em'."   
  
"Fair enough," she shouted in reply as she allowed herself to be dragged deeper into the city.   
  
*********   
  
Elizabeth Swann pulled the hood of the dark blue cloak clasped at the nape of her slender neck over her head, concealing waves of light brown hair that fell about her shoulders. Blazing torches lit the narrow city streets, and the governor's daughter wished to move unrecognized and unhindered through the night.   
  
As soon as she'd received word Will Turner had been spotted in Covington earlier that day, she immediately boarded one of her father's smaller ships used to travel over short distances and now stood on the dock where Jack Sparrow's crew had landed twelve hours previous.   
  
Tall shoes that laced half way up her calf clicked over the stone walkway leading her past the walls of darkened shops to her right and left. She was to remember The Rusty Pebble so she searched every hanging sign in the windows as she glided quickly past them. Fortunately, she thought to herself, the taverns were still open. She knew once the drunken patrons emerged to find some place to sleep for the night, no one was safe on the street, especially those who found themselves alone.   
  
Finally she came upon a large swinging sign painted green with large yellow letters painted on it, and pushed the heavy wooden door open.   
  
***   
  
"You're gunna wanna put down those two love," Jack said sitting behind Beth. She pulled the five of hearts and three of clubs from her hand and tossed them down onto the marred table which had seen too many angry knives jabbed by losers' hands.   
  
She squinted sternly at the unfriendly looking character across the table. The grimy man who had a window for a front tooth dealt her two more cards which she slapped her hand onto to collect.   
  
Jack drug his fingers over the back of her neck, collecting her dark mane so he could look over her shoulder at the cards she now held in her hand.   
  
"Twenty and call," he whispered into her ear before he sat back casually in his chair.   
  
Despite all the movement around the room and the roar of ale induced laughter, the Captain's attention was immediately drawn to the door where the tall figure in a dark blue cloak stood. Recognizing the golden shimmer of her hair as she pushed back her hood, Jack's dark eyes widened. How did she know they'd arrived, and so soon?   
  
"Jack, look! I won!" Beth cried tapping his knee.   
  
"You wouldn't have, had we been playing for real," growled the broad man who hunched over the table.   
  
"Yes, excellent love. Your turn to deal," Jack answered her, sounding distracted. His attention was entirely focused on the door.   
  
Beth collected the cards on the table and began shuffling.   
  
The blonde was looking around the lower level of the tavern for someone. Elizabeth was obviously searching for Will, though the pirate supposed she would have settled for talking to Jack instead. Running rough fingers over the brim of his black hat, he pulled it down a bit and sat forward, turning his shoulder so that he might appear a bit less conspicuous. Glancing up slowly, Jack saw his lanky friend Will descending the staircase from their rooms on the floor above.   
  
Will ran his hand over the front of his half buttoned jacket and rolled his shoulders back, jutting his chin out a bit as he stood up straight to meet Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs. She held a hand out to him, which he momentarily glanced down at, but his cool gaze found it's way back to her own. Her arm dropped to her side and it appeared she shot several harsh words back at him. Jack squinted his dark eyes trying to make out what the two were saying, but they were too far across the crowded, smoky room.   
  
Jack already had a pretty good guess as to what they were discussing though, because the last time they were all together, the Captain had accidentally found himself in the closet where he just to happened to hear their conversation. It was an ugly thing really that had separated the two for the several months Will decided to spend at sea. So ugly in fact, that Jack had almost felt guilty for several moments after hearing of it.   
  
All of a sudden, Will stroked her arm, took up her slender fingers and kissed them. Jack used one finger to push the front of his hat back a bit. They certainly had an intense relationship, he thought to himself, watching the young man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail slip a hand inside her cloak. As Will pulled her close, she tilted her hips into his and moving a hand between them, pressed her fingers into his chest, stroking down to his abs.   
  
Will caressed her cheek with his fingertips and then lifted her chin, making her head fall back so he could stroke his lips over hers. Obviously accepting of his gesture, she took his head in both hands and slipped her tongue into his open mouth, making him collect more of her cloak, drawing her closer.   
  
The dark haired girl sitting at the table in front of him tapped Jack on the knee again so he closed his mouth and tried to focus again on the game in play.   
  
"These three, right?" Beth whispered pointing out which cards she thought should be discarded.   
  
"Righto, lass," he agreed but could not help but look back to the door again just in time to see both Will and Elisabeth head back upstairs. "Actually, how about a walk," he blurted.   
  
"But, the game," she said turning to him, running her fingernail over the decent set of cards she now held in one hand.   
  
"Hang the game! The moon'll be out soon. Wouldn't you like to see it?"   
  
She arched an eyebrow, pausing a long moment before returning her attention to the table   
  
"Ah yes, but this, this one is special."   
  
"How so?"   
  
He thought quickly. "It'll be full," he finished, squinting his dark eyes and flashing his teeth, which seemed almost like a mock smile. "A full moon. Big, bright, beautiful."   
  
"Who needs a thesaurus for Christmas?"   
  
He hung onto the back of her chair and wagged a finger at her. "Very funny. Very funny indeed young lady."   
  
She could hear the sarcasm in in his voice, matching her own, and could not help but smile. "A full moon."   
  
"Yes yes, on the water, with the brightness and the sky and..."   
  
"All right, we'll go see your bloody moon," she answered finally slapping down her cards, seeing she was defeated. "Let me just go up to my room and get something warmer to wear." She slid back in her chair a little and stood up. When she moved towards the steps, he quickly hopped up and stood in front of her.   
  
"Oh no no, no need, here." Slipping the knee length black jacket off his shoulders, he slapped the back of it with his palm in a show of effort to dust it off. She shook her head, knowing it would do little good, but still stepped into it when he held it out to her.   
  
They meandered through the ill designed space and came to the stairs before she touched his arm, making him pause. "Maybe Will would be interested in seeing this big, bright, and very special moon of yours?"   
  
He sucked in a sharp breath and closed two fingers and a thumb around her wrist. "He won't know what he's missin'... I suggest we look at a lot and brags even more about it later. No no, Will can get his own moon, aye? "   
  
Her wide eyes twinkled at him and she blushed even upon hearing his name, making it plain as the sun in the sky that she still had feelings for the blacksmith's apprentice.   
  
The boy had guts, Jack had to give him that much, for being able to tell Beth after the fact that he should never have pranced his pony into her stable; his heart always had and always would belong to the golden haired mare that had just led him upstairs.   
  
Watching her anticipatory stance and questioning green eyes now though made Jack's whole expression drop. She really was a sweet girl.   
  
"All right..." she finally agreed, if hesitantly.   
  
"Excellent!" his features lifted again when he smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her outside. "Now you know, you really can't do this by yourself love. Right now you've got Captain Jack Sparrow at your side, so ain't nothin nor nobody goin' to bother ya."   
  
"That's fine," she said, nodding as if she were completely paying attention. She snuggled down into his thick black coat to block the stiff cold from the storm coming in this direction. The coat that smelled a combination of salty sea air and the salt on his own body, but she didn't mind so much because it was warm. The extra sun of late had burned her shoulders, making her prone to cold at night just that much more exclusively.   
  
Once they made their way through the relatively quiet streets, they came to the dock where they had landed and looked out over the water. "That's the Dauntless over there, isn't it?" she asked, though looking straight ahead. "Sort of odd that it's here, don't you think?"   
  
"I don't make the rules lass... I don't even enforce 'em."   
  
"Oh," was all she replied, though it was evident her mind was racing.   
  
"Look out over all that water, the light reflecting off of the roving waves. Rather lovely, don't ya think, lass?"   
  
"Yes, I think so," she answered absentmindedly. Then without warning, she turned and pressed her forehead against his shoulder.   
  
"There, there now, you've nothing to worry for." He patted her sides uneasily, not having expected her coming to him like this so quickly. He acclimatized rapidly though, wrapping his arms around her. "Eh you'll be all right."   
  
His words doused her already barely flickering spirit, making her back away. "You're right."   
  
"That was, perhaps, a bit too..."   
  
"Forward?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"No."   
  
Putting a light arm around her again as they looked out over the water, he could feel her shaking. And he could not help but wonder if that was out of cold, sadness, or anger. He suspected at least the last, if not all three.   


Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3

  



End file.
